


My first dance

by lucife56



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucife56/pseuds/lucife56
Summary: "Though they spend much of the evening furtively poking fun at their lofty company, Elizabeth is quiet while they are actually dancing, spending the time merely watching him. He’d be embarrassed if he weren’t so busy watching her as well.'Chapter 8 of "Redemption's Promise" by HolmesFan





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolmesFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Redemption's Promise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183700) by [HolmesFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolmesFan/pseuds/HolmesFan). 




	2. Black&white preview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wip


End file.
